Luna's Lullaby
by ChainsOfSparrows
Summary: Once there was only darkness, then one day a single star appeared, bright in its power and strong in its love, and it chased away the darkness and filled the world with hope. Harry has a personal and lasting encounter with the Moon in its many forms. Short oneshot. Warning: Character Death


Shaky hands carded through messy black locks, as a choked voice whispers that "its okay, you're going to be okay".

Tear filled out looked up at a dark, hazy sky, darting around in panic and pain but not seeing.

"Lu-na" he gasped, fruitlessly trying to draw in air and growing more panicked when he couldn't.

"Shh Harry", a sad voice soothed him, "You'll be okay, I'm right here".

"Luna I can't… I can't breathe" he whimpered, shaking against the hard dirt ground in fear.

"I know Harry, I know. You're okay, I'm right here", her voice wavered as tears streamed down her face.

A blood stained hand rose shakily to grasp at her face, and Luna held it against her cheek gently. There was nothing more that she could do then try to soothe him, so she opened her mouth and began to sing softly.

" _I see the moon_

 _The moon sees me_

 _God bless the moon_

 _And god bless me"_

It was her mother's lullaby, the one she had sung to her so many times as a child. Sometimes it was the only thing that could calm her down and get her to sleep, or cheer her up and get her to smile.

" _I see the stars_

 _The stars see me_

 _God bless the stars_

 _and God bless me"_

It had been going so well, Voldemort had fallen and it seemed as if the world was finally going to be at peace. Then during the chaos of celebration, a seemingly fallen Death Eater rose and dug a sharp, curved blade deep into Harry's back, narrowly missing his heart. If it hadn't, maybe he wouldn't be in so much pain. It's hard to tell how the body would react when poison and blind-rage are introduced.

" _I see the world._

 _The world sees me._

 _God bless the world,_

 _And God bless me"_

There was nothing they could do, as they watched Harry fall and clutch at his chest in pain. As he fell a shocked and horrified hush fell with him, and the crowd looked on as their hero lay shaking on the ground. Luna was the first to make it to his side, and she pulled his head towards him gently and ran her fingers through his hair, whispering "it's okay, you're going to be okay".

The poison was fast-acting and so dark that it could only be the personification of hate itself. As Harry twitched on the ground in agony, a small sliver of light made itself known in the sky. He stared at it, transfixed by its size and beauty as it continued to grow and grow. The pale moonlight washed over his face as he gasped and shuddered, feeling the cold start to grasp at his body.

" _I know an angel_

 _Watches over me._

 _God bless the angels,_

 _And God bless me."_

"Take care of them Luna", he choked out, tears streaming down his face. "Take care of them for me". He turned his head to look at her more, pain filling even the smallest of movements. His bloodstained hand stood out starkly against her pale cheek, and she looked down at him with heartbreak in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Harry", she cried, "I'm so sorry".

He smiled at her weakly, "Don't be. I'm going home Luna, I'm going to see my family", he whispered.

Luna sobbed softly as he turned his head to look back up at the sky. He was going to see Sirius, and Remus, and Fred, and Cedric, and his parents. All those people who had been unfairly ripped away from him forever, and now he was finally going to be with them. Voldemort was dead, the Horcruxes destroyed, the fighting over and Harry was finally going to be at peace. He stared up at the Moon until it was the only thing he could see, and let his eyes glaze over and the sound of his heart slowing wash over him.

His eyes fluttered shut, the Moon the last thing he saw, and the last thing he felt.

" _I see the moon_

 _The moon sees me_

 _God bless the moon_

 _And god bless me"_

* * *

 _Once there was only darkness, cold and all-consuming darkness. Then one day a single star appeared, bright in its power and strong in its love, and it chased away the darkness and filled the world with hope. The longer the star stayed, and the more people drew hope from it, the bigger and stronger it got until it became something new. Something wiser and ever-lasting. Now, when people feel cold and dark inside, all they have to do is look up at the giant not-star in the sky, and they just knew that the Moon would always be there, to guide them through the hardest of times and give them strength._


End file.
